kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryo Sauske
Ryo Sauske is the protagonist and titular character in Kamen Rider Arrow. Forms Arrow Prime The suit is blue with the 'north' direction in red on his chest and silver rings around the wrists and ankles and a silver belt. As with all his forms, (except one) he still has his arrow brace on his left wrist. He also has red shoulder pads, knee pads, feet, and gloves. His helmet in this form has black eyes with red around them, a red mouthplate, small red 'north' symbols where his ears should be, and a red horn on the forehead while everything else is blue. His weapon in this form is a red and blue bow that can shoot energy arrows. Arrow W This form looks like prime just with White replacing blue and Brown replacing red and with a 'West' logo. His weapon in this form is a White and Brown Axe Arrow E This form looks like prime just with Navy Blue replacing blue and gray replacing red and with an 'East' logo. His weapon in this form is a Navy Blue and Grey Daggers Arrow SW This form looks like prime just with Purple replacing blue and Green replacing red and with a 'South-West' logo. His weapon in this form is a purple and green gun. Arrow SE This form looks like prime just with Orange replacing blue and Yellow replacing red and with a 'South-East' logo. His weapon in this form is an orange and yellow scythe. Arrow NW This form looks like prime just with Cyan replacing blue and Gold replacing red and with a 'North-West' logo. His weapon in this form is a cyan and gold staff. Arrow NE This form looks like prime just with Silver replacing blue and Black replacing red and with a 'North-East' logo. His weapon in this form is a silver and black sword Arrow Direct This is an upgraded form of Ryo's prime form. His Prime Form now gets a red robe that covers everything but his chest, legs, hands, and helmet. From here, he gets new gloves, shoulder pads, and helmet. His helmet now has a purple horn, a green forehead, a yellow mouthplate with the rest being orange. His shoulder pads are now sectioned in color by an 'X', the top being cyan, the right being gold, the bottom being silver, and the left being black. His gloves are now white on the outer forearm, brown on the inner forearm, a Navy blue ring on his wrist, and has grey hands. His weapon in this form is a sword with a knife-like blade on the bottom of the haddle, with all 14 colors on the back of both blades (7 each blade). Arrow Compass This is Ryo's final form and is Gold and Silver. The Suit itself is Silver with Gold Shoulder Pads, Gauntlets, Gloves, Boots, Knee Pads, Chest Piece, Belt, Helmet, and Cape. His Helmet also has Blue Eyes, and a Red Horn. He also has a Compass Logo, which is all directions except for South (North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, and Northwest), which have said forms 2 colors on each direction, like North would be Red and Blue. In this form, he can wield all of his weapons, but the Main Weapon is the Compass Drill. Category:Kamen Rider Arrow